


Pregnant

by softdeldry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Taeyong descubre que esta embarazado y después de contarselo a Yoonoh viene la peor parte, decirle a sus padres.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 12





	Pregnant

Lee Taeyong nació como un omega, desde una edad apropiada sus padres le explicaron los cuidados que debía de tener debido a su condición, ser omega no era algo fácil.

Cuando conoció a Jung Yoonoh, su alfa, había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, estaba encantado con el alfa pero tenía miedo, nunca antes había tenido una relación, ni convivido con otros alfas que no fueran su padre o algún amigo muy cercano.

Que sus padres aprobaran su relación con Yoonoh fue complicado, pero dada la naturaleza amable del alfa, muy distinto a otros, logró que les permitieran estar juntos.

Y después de eso vino la charla, al ser un omega joven y con pareja era inevitable que hubiera ciertos momentos intimos entre ambos, sobre todo debido a los celos del omega lo que preocupaba de sobremanera a sus padres.

Pero unas semanas después de haber pasado uno de sus celos con su alfa y a pesar de haberse cuidado lo inevitable sucedió.

ㅡPositivoㅡ susurró el omega viendo la prueba casera en sus manos

ㅡCariño, ¿estas bien?ㅡ Yoonoh llamaba preocupado a su omega desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

ㅡYoonohㅡ la voz del omega sonaba dulce llamando a su alfa mientras abría la puerta encontrandose la vista de ambos

ㅡYongie...ㅡ el alto miraba sorprendido el objeto entre las manos del omega

ㅡSeremos padresㅡ los ojos del omega se llenaron de lagrimas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro que pronto fue imitada por el contrario

ㅡ¿Estas seguro?ㅡ Yoonoh aún no podía salir de su impresión

ㅡLo estoyㅡ Taeyong se hizo a un lado, mostrando en el lavabo del baño 5 pruebas más, al parecer de distintas marcas además había comenzado a sentir extraños sintomas que no había querido comentar con nadie.

ㅡMi amor, tendremos un bebéㅡ el alfa inmediatamente lo tomó en un abrazo

Alfa y omega no podían estar más felices.

ღ

ㅡYoonoh, no podemos quedarnos en el auto todo el díaㅡ el omega se cruza de brazos sentado en el asiento del copiloto

ㅡ¿Estas seguro que esto es buena idea?ㅡ pregunta preocupado Yoonoh

ㅡClaro que lo esㅡ Taeyong frunce el ceño ㅡMis padres deben enterarse que seran abuelos, los tuyos ya lo hicieron

ㅡSi, pero sabes como son tus padres respecto a miㅡ no era un secreto que los Lee estaban lejos de adorar a su yerno

ㅡTodo estará bien cariñoㅡ Taeyong le sonríe a su alfa dandole confianza.

Ambos bajan del auto y tomados de la mano se encaminan hacia la puerta principal de la casa del matrimonio Lee, el omega toca el timbre a lado de esta y pronto ven el rostro de otro omega.

ㅡTaeyongie mi bebé, hasta que vienes a visitarnosㅡ Jaejoong abraza a su único hijo haciendo que las manos de la pareja se suelten ㅡHola Yoonohㅡ el nombrado se inclina levemente en saludo a su suegro ㅡPasen, tu papá viene del trabajo, no tardará

La pareja y el omega mayor pasan a la sala de la familia, Taeyong y Yoonoh en un sofa compartido mientras el padre del primero en uno individual

ㅡHabía estado un poco ocupado con cosas de la universidad, sabes que falta alrededor de un año para graduarmeㅡ Taeyong comenta a su padre sonriendo

ㅡNo deberías estresarte tanto, me preocupa que te pongas mal, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes regresar a casaㅡ desde que mencionó el mudarse cuando entró a la universidad, los Lee habían estado dudosos de la decisión de Taeyong más al saber que se mudaría con su alfa.

ㅡ Estoy bien papá, puedo manejarlo, además Yoonoh me ayuda bastante cuando tengo muchos pendientes.

ㅡEspero sea cierto que cuidas bien de mi bebé, Jungㅡ el omega mayor sonríe hacia su yerno, pero Yoonoh sabe que detras de eso había un "haces algo mal y date por muerto"

ㅡClaro, Yongie es una de mis prioridadesㅡ el alfa suelta con voz segura y una sonrisa

ㅡJoong, ya he llegadoㅡ la presencia de otro alfa se hace notar poniendo nervioso a Yoonoh ㅡOh, pero si Taeyongie esta aquíㅡ el alfa sonríe ampliamente a su hijo hasta que ve a la persona al lado de este ㅡY Yoonoh

ㅡPapá...ㅡ Taeyong mira a su padre pidiendole que no haga algún mal comentario.

ㅡEsta bienㅡ Yunho suspira pesadamente y se sienta en el apoya brazos del sillón donde esta su esposo ㅡ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

ㅡTaeyong y yo tenemos una noticia muy importante...ㅡ Yoonoh toma la mano de su pareja

ㅡEstoy embarazadoㅡ Taeyong suelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras los Lee miran asombrados a la pareja frente a ellos

ㅡEmbarazaste a mi bebéㅡ Jaejoong suelta preocupado mirando mal a Yoonoh

ㅡPapi, mirar mal a Yoonoh no me va a quitar lo embarazadoㅡ el omega dice inocentemente

ㅡPero si puedo deshacerme de Yoonohㅡ Yunho dice de repente y todas las preocupaciones del alfa menor se vuelven realidad, es hombre muerto

ㅡPapá, Yoonoh es mi alfa, esto pasaría en algún momento

ㅡ¡Pero no antes de que te graduaras!ㅡ Yunho comenta molesto

ㅡTaeyong se graduaráㅡ Yoonoh interrumpe abruptamente a la familia ㅡEl bebé no será problema, podremos manejar todo, costará mucho trabajo es cierto, pero daré todo de mi por Taeyong y nuestro bebé.

El matrimonio mira atentamente a Yoonoh haciendo que este se replanté lo que dijo en busqueda de algo malo.

ㅡYo aún tenía esperanzas que Taeyong se arrepintiera y lo dejaraㅡ comenta por lo bajo el alfa mayor para recibir enseguida un ligero golpe de su esposo

ㅡTe he confiado varios años a mi bebé, pero al parecer mi bebé ya no lo esㅡ Jaejoong le sonríe a Yoonoh para sorpresa de la pareja ㅡEspero que de verdad cumplas con lo que estes diciendo Yoonoh, sabemos que no hemos sido muy buenos contigo, pero Taeyong es lo más importante para nosotros. Ahora estarán formando una familia ustedes.

ㅡTe estamos confiando enteramente a nuestro Taeyong a partir de hoyㅡ Yunho dice serio, completamente resignado a que su hijo y Yoonoh seguiran juntos ㅡPero si te atreves a fallarle en lo más minimo recuerda que ni Jaejoong ni yo nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos

ㅡLo comprendo totalmente, nunca dejaré a Yongie, por nadaㅡ Yoonoh asiente con una ligera sonrisa mientras es abrazado por Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea a partir de una imagen en la página de facebook ღ JaeYong SoulMate ღ (https://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=451066285540145&id=114274239219353)


End file.
